fall in love like a comic (adoptedyou'll love it)
by xX Shining Diamond Xx
Summary: Dawn, leaf, May and misty are tired of girantina's elite school bullying their own. So they decide to go undercover...as boys. To get revenge...and to maybe fall in love...just like a comic.


**This was** **adopted. Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Dawn! Misty! May! Leaf! Where are you?!" Cried a Blonde haired teenage male, his fiery orange eyes were wide with panic.

He bursted into the school's student council room, but no one was in there, only the nine desks belonging to the prestigious members of the council.

"Barry! Barry! Did you find them?!" cried another voice in worry, a second male busted through the rooms entrance sweating furiously, he had black hair sealed within a white cap which made it seem like that was his natural hair, his red ruby eyes scanned the empty room.

"They must be in Kyudo Practice, come on!" The blonde snatched the black haired teens arm, dragging him out.  
They exited out the building running out to the back of the school, where the sports field was located at, they stopped when they took notice of the four females standing side by side, each holding a large composite bow and shaft arrowhead, just ahead of them stood four targets aligned perfectly together.

They fired simultaneously, each striking perfectly into the bull's eyes. They wore the same outfit consisting of a black hakama, white tabi's, along with a white keiko-gi and a single yugake on their dominant hands, the only difference each female had was the color of their obi, one was green, the second red, the third blue and the last was pink. (A/N: for those of you who don't know this is the traditional apparel for Japanese archery.)

"Ms. President! We finally found you!" cried the blonde running over towards them, the four females spun around with a smile.

They were beautiful, stunning, each with their own unique look, the first had long dark brown hair with dazzling emerald colored eyes, the second also had brown hair and much shorter but in a lighter tone, more of a cocoa brown, her sparkly sky blue eyes shined under the sun, the third had similar short hair, but it had a fiery red orange tint to it, it was reached down to her mid neck blowing with the slow breeze, her deep jade green eyes followed the two males, and the last female, she had long midnight blue hair that blew along with the wind, her dark ocean blue eyes brightened under the natural light.

"What is it Barry?" questioned the bluenette walking past the two males.

"There's trouble!" blurted the black haired male.

"Brendan, when you mean trouble what exactly do you mean?" The short haired brunette questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"No! It's real trouble! Like our students fighting with the students from Giratina's Elite high school!" He cried.  
They stopped in their tracks, spinning on their heels to face the boys, "Those rich kids again!?" growled the long haired brunette.

"Dawn, this is the fifth fight between our students and theirs what are we going to do?" spoke the redhead.  
"Take us to them!" ordered the bluenette.

Barry and Brendan nodded leading the four girls away.

"You b*** only think you're better than us because your parents are rich!" growled a redhead.

"Looks like you middle class people really are stupid, why else would we be better than you?" Sneered an auburn hair colored teen, his dark brown eyes challenged back with its own glare.

"What can you say Rudy, poor people have no class." Sneered his ally, he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, while his gray eyes stayed unfazed.

"What'd you say?!" snapped a silver haired teen, his fists tightened, turning a pale color, he felt his teeth gritting from anger.

"Are you really that stupid?" sneered the auburn haired male.

"That's it!" both males tackled the other two onto the hard concrete floor, the large crowd now surrounding them cheered as the attackers landed blow after blow onto the upper class males faces.

"Filthy!" hissed the dirty blonde kicking his attacker off and tackling him afterwards.

"Out of my way!" Shouted Barry and Brendan shoving their way through the crowd.

*Gasp* "It's the student council!"  
The crowd quickly made way allowing the four females to pass through, they watched with annoyed expressions as they saw the four males clashing on the ground.

Both brunettes stepped forward handing there bows over to Barry and Brendan, "Eek! It's May and Leaf!" yelped the student's.

"If the disciplinary duo and presidents are here…..then s*** is about to go down." Gulped another.

"Alright! Break it up you two!" Barked Leaf, both her and May intervened between the fights, grabbing each male by their, they easily were able to flip them over on to their backs, causing the crowd the crowd to go wild.

"I told you two…." Dawn sighed strutting slowly over to the males, they watched in horror as her and Misty pinched the bridges of their nose.

"…that I will not tolerate fighting!" she snapped causing the boys to cry out, both her and misty's eyes flamed up, they picked up the two males by their collars lifting them off the ground and shaking them wildly.

"Please! Please don't hurt us! It wasn't our fault! The rich kids started it in the first place!" the silverette pointed over to the badly beaten teens.

Dawn and Misty released their grasp and turned their attention over to the rich teens, smirks curved onto their lips,

"You two! Is there a reason why you have to be starting trouble with my students?" Dawn questioned venomously.  
"Not our fault your idiot students have poor coordination, the morons dropped soda onto my thousand dollar uniform." Rudy snarled.

They examined the uniform both males wore, black midnight pants, leather dress shoes, and a black long sleeve blazer with gold lining, a collar that shielded their necks but had gold designs of some sort on the sides. (A/N: sorry I can't really describe it right, but there is a link on my profile that leads to the picture of the uniform.)

"But you know, we can let this little accident slide, that is, if you and your little friends join us for some little fun, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Misty spat with disgust.

"Get lost, both of you, and if I ever see you messing with my students again, I'll make sure to take this up personally with both of you, and rest assure I won't be the one with broken limbs." Hissed Dawn.

"You poor people are all the same, uncivilized, don't think that just because you were crowned the best school that you're all high and mighty, because in the end you're still below us, but very well then, we will leave, but, we won't forget this, and mark my words." Growled trip.

A limo stopped in front of boys, they snatched there grasps away from May and Leaf, entering the luxurious car which sped off.

"Back to class everyone." May announced scooting everyone off.

The crowds booed and awed, but were scared away by the four girl's deadly glares.

"Man! You girls were so badass, like always!" Barry Praised along with Brendan.

"I just don't see why they always have to come here, it's like they like starting trouble with us." Dawn sighed irritably.

"Obviously, these rich kids have no lives." Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Barry, Brendan round up the rest of the members, I'm calling a meeting." Dawn ordered, they nodded bolting off upon receiving orders.

"And you two." Misty turned her attention over to the males who were slightly wounded.

"Y-Yes?" they gulped loudly.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up." She edged her head over to the direction of the boy's restroom.

"Yes!" they jolted off and out of sight.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Heads whipped over to the schools building where the loud shrieking noise came from.

"What now?!" May growled taking off with the rest.

They sprinted off to the source, and paused at what they came to see.

"Who did this?!" Misty asked in rage.

"I think you can figure that out." Brendan replied.

The student council room had been destroyed, each desk carved on, the walls were splattered with goo, and trash was scattered all across the floor.

"B-but we were just in here!" Gawked Barry.

"Yeah, but then you left, therefore leaving the room empty." Snarled one of the members, she had long poofy violet colored hair, it was tied into two large ponytails, her tangerine colored eyes shifted back and forth.

"Iris is right, we left the room empty." Sighed Brendan.

"It's not your fault." Leaf responded patting the boys back.

"That's it." Dawn spoke up; she climbed onto one of desks grabbing the whole council's attention.

"What are you doing?" May asked arching her eyebrow.

"It's time we get revenge, ever since we were crowned the best school in the Region; they have done nothing but mess with us! Constantly trashing our classrooms, vandalizing school equipment and property, I tried to let things slide, but now they have crossed the line, no one trashes the student council room!"

"I agree with Dawn! I say it's time we call for a little revenge!" Leaf spoke up; she climbed onto another desk forming a smirk on her lips.

"I'm in!" May followed.

"So am I!" Misty agreed.

"That's great and all, but how are you going to do that, if you vandalize or mess with their property, they could sue us or possibly get us arrested, these are rich people were talking about!" Iris scoffed.

"Oh, were not going to vandalize anything, were going to strike them in the most prestigious spot they have." Dawn grinned mischievously.

"And that would be?" May asked with a tilt to her head.

"There student council, if we go undercover into the school, we can take over there student council, and when we do…"  
"…we'll let them know who the real bosses are." Leaf continued on.

"Exactly." Chuckled the bluenette.

"One problem, most of the students there already know us!" May exclaimed.

"I got it!" Barry shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?" asked Brendan.

"Undercover…meaning you can go as boys!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Are you an idiot?! I'm not dressing as a boy!" Growled Misty banging her fist down on Barry's head.

"Barry you're a genius!" The three others squealed.

"I don't know guys; I mean how are we going to be able to pull this off?" Misty replied unsuringly.

"Hello, do you not remember? I am a master of disguise, plus I can get my aunt Ivy to come down, she's great with costuming and special makeup!" Leaf grinned shooting thumbs up.

"And have you forgotten? Our aunty Cynthia, she is the headmaster of their school, I mean she loves us! She will definitely have to let us in!" Dawn Smirked.

"Remind me again, why you guys call her aunty?" Brendan sweat dropped.

"She's been a longtime friend of our parents, she practically saw us growing up." May explained with a shrug.

"Alright you guys enough of that, so are we in or not?" Leaf blurted out, she held her hand out.

"I'm in." Dawn chuckled placing her hand on top.

"Definitely." May laughed doing the same.

"Oh, what the hell, I'm in!" Misty grinned slapping her palm on top.

"You guys are my heroes." Brendan and Barry whispered with gleaming eyes.

(After school….. ~^-^~)

"Hey man, I heard what you dudes were going to do, and I gots to say, right on!" Wooed one of the school's stoners walking past the girls and shooting them a peace sign.

"Good luck you guys!" shouted another.

"Show them who's the boss." Cheered another.

The four sweat dropped as they continued walking through the streets, being cheered on by all their fellow peers.

"The idiots can't even keep their mouths shut." Dawn face palmed

"I just called my aunty Ivy and she should be heading over to my house right about now."

"Aunty Cynthia said she'll be over at leafs house in a coupled minutes, let's go." Dawn picked up speed running off

with the girls.

Not too long and the girls arrived at Leafs home, upon seeing the two familiar cars on the driveway, their faces lit up with them busting through the front door.

"Hi girls." Waved the blonde standing at the entrance, her long blonde hair reached past her waist, while her only visible gray colored eye looked down at the girls who crash landed on the carpet.

"Leaf, mind explaining to me what the emergency is?" Questioned a second voice, the girls looked towards the tapping foot right in front of them, they slowly rose their heads up at leaf's aunt, she had short neck length wavy brown hair with light baby blue eyes.

"We can explain." Dawn Sweat dropped.

"Then explain." Cynthia spoke in a demanding tone; she folded her arms following the girls who led both adults into the living room.

Once they took a seat across from both women, they took in a deep breath and then released, "We need help."

(Moments later…...~.~)

"So you see, we need you guys to help us out with this, it's the only way we can get them to back off." Dawn sighed with much sadness; the rest followed also releasing depressed sighs.

"Well girls why didn't you just say so! No one messes with my little leafy and her gal pals!" Spoke Ivy shooting up from her seat.

"Really?!" they grew twinkly eyes.

"Hold on, I do admit what the student's are doing is very wrong, but I don't know about this, if the parent's find out that I am allowing this, I will lose my position as head master." Cynthia replied unsuringly; she ran a hand a hand through her long silky hair, pacing back and forth.

"Please! Please! Do this for us! Aunty Cynthia, for us! For our school!" They pleaded growing large teddy eyes.

Cynthia watched irresistibly, she looked away as her cheeks began turning pink, the girl's cuteness was overpowering her, "I know I already said yes! But I'll do it because you girls are just so darn cute!" Ivy squealed bringing them into a tight group hug.

The blonde sighed, "I suppose so, but I'm only doing this because no one messes with my girls." She chuckled.

"So does that mean yes?" they all leaned in for her response.

"Yes." She smiled, and then screamed as she was tackled into a furious hug by all four girls, including Ivy.

"I expect your parents are all aware of this, right?" She asked causing the girls to break apart and look away. Except for Leaf who shrugged, "Parents are still traveling so I can do whatever."

"Oh dear." Ivy face palmed.

"Aunty Cynthia, our parent's all love you, and I'm sure if you explain to them in certain terms not including our evil scheme, then they will definitely allow us to go." Dawn replied with a sheepish grin.

"Fine, but if your parent's don't allow this, then the plan is off, understand?" They nodded furiously.

(-.- More moments later…..-.-)

"Girls, what is this all about?" questioned Dawns mother, Johanna. The blue bobbed haired women looked around with the rest of the girl's parents, all of who were confused at what was going on.

"Cynthia? What brings you here?" asked Mays mother Caroline. The short haired brunettes curls bounced as she shifted her head over to her husband Norman, he had black slicked back hair with dark green eyes, they both turned over to May.

"Like yeah, we have things to do Aunt Cynthia." Sighed One of Misty's three older sisters, presumably Daisy, she twirled her blonde hair in her finger with a face as bored as can be, Lily followed, playing with her pink hair while violet lightly ruffled her indigo colored one.

"The thing is, I brought you all here today because I want to discuss with you guys about allowing Misty May and Dawn to attend Giratina's Elite High school."

"What?!" they all choked out with wide eyes.

"B-but, that's a rich kid school!" Gasped Johanna.

"I understand, but…..I feel like the girls belong there, there exceptionally bright, cunning and very gifted, allowing them to go will only give them a better opportunity in life, and universities will want them for their attendance at the school." She replied hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell me twice! May can go! Snag yourself a good boyfriend while you're at it, and make sure he's the son to a good company!" Norman cried proudly with bright shining eyes.

"That's right May, remember, it helps in life if you become the lady of a rich man." Cried Caroline snuggling into Normans eyes, both adults cuddled with pink tinted cheeks.

"Aw, gross, get a room you two!" growled May with disgust.

"Is this what you want Dawn?" Johanna asked questionably.

"It is mom." She nodded giving her an assuring smile.

"I guess were cool with it." Shrugged Daisy.

"But, that school is all the way on the other side of city, in the upscale side; you girls will take forever getting from and to school." Johanna frowned.

Silence stood over the room, the girls looked at one another with panicking expressions, then their eyes shifted over to Cynthia, a look of plead they had within.

She took in a deep breath, "They can come live with me, at my penthouse, it's very spacey so each girl will have their own room, and it is located in the upscale side of the city, so they shouldn't have a problem getting to school."

"I don't care just take my precious May and make sure she finds a wealthy husband, Papa depends his life on you sweetie!" cried the older man shoving May over to Cynthia.

"Dad!" Growled the brunette face smacking herself.

"I suppose I can allow this, I trust you completely Cynthia." Smiled the older bluunette.

"If there with you Aunt Cynthia, then we know everything will be fine." Lily nodded.

"Yes!" the four teens squealed hugging one another, they quickly ran up to Leafs room slamming the door shut and flopping onto the brunette's bed, huddled closely together.

"Let the game begin." Dawn chuckled evilly, quickly joined by the others


End file.
